


世界上最后一个梦魇

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克是世界上最后一个梦魇，在好友地精的怂恿下他尝试进入了小男孩杰森的梦里尝尝鲜





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道是啥的神父桶×梦魇（魅魔）迪克

迪克是世界上最后一个梦魇。  
在近代文明逐步发展开始，世界上大大小小的传说中的生物就开始慢慢消失。而到了现在，整个哥谭所剩下的传说生物也不过寥寥几个。他上周刚刚和住在贫民区的地精见过面，这个最后一个坚守在哥谭的地精每天都在偷偷拿走有钱人家的零钱分给穷人，没有人发现钱包里的零钱硬币被拿走了。  
“日子越来越难过了。”地精坐在他旁边说。“早晚有一天，我们都会像其他人那样消失。”  
“你已经不是一个单纯的地精了，克林特，给穷人硬币这事儿都是那些棕色小精灵干的活。”  
“他们不需要我去帮忙修什么东西。”地精看上去有点沮丧。“他们也没什么好修的，棕色小精灵已经消失了几十年了，还不如给他们几块钱能让孩子吃饱饭。”  
迪克用尾巴尖拍了拍地精的头，他看上去很累，靠在迪克旁边闭上眼直哼哼。  
“理查德，你是梦魇，你可以活很久。”地精突然说。“如果哪天我们几个都消失了，你可得记得我们。”  
“我尽量，毕竟我也是最后一个了。”  
“看开点，兄弟。”地精努力笑笑。“现在可不比二百年前了，你也可以享用男人。”  
“克林特，我以为我们的交情足够让你知道我喜欢红发美女了。”  
“哦，这个世界上已经没有魅魔了，理查德，老实说我很怀念你的姐妹们。”地精说。“她们都很漂亮，虽然没一个看得上我的。”

 

杰森是个孤儿，父母双亡后他在街头流浪，加入过帮派讨生活，为了吃上饭卖过大麻，他甚至一度以为自己就是个混小子，就这么下去，在暴力、毒品中求得生存，有时候抽两根烟，喝两口酒，在自己破烂但收拾干净的屋子里自慰，射的满手都是精液。  
“……我觉得我有病。”他盯着自己的手心说。  
那时候他十五岁。  
一年前，刚刚十四岁的杰森在睡梦中第一次见到一个漂亮的男人，眼眉很温柔，身体赤裸着，体型完美性感，令人看一眼就会爱上他。  
“你好呀，杰森。”  
那个漂亮男人说话了，声音轻快好听，接着他的身子压了过来，杰森能感觉到他身体的温度，嗅得到他身上的香味，那双蓝眼睛看着他——真漂亮，那眼神温柔又美丽。  
杰森第一次做春梦是梦见自己被一个漂亮男人吸了屌，天亮后他发现内裤湿透了——少年人生中第一次梦遗，不是对着热情杂志上的大胸模特，而是一个出现在他梦里陌生的漂亮男人。  
……但他不讨厌那个感觉。  
说实话他不觉得自己是个基佬，他也喜欢大胸大屁股的火辣妞，但是那个男人很美，口活也特别棒，足够让他一个小处男爽翻天。  
“……这可真棒……”他醒来后躺在床上喃喃自语。“我没想到男人也这么棒。”  
在那之后他又做过几次这样的春梦，在梦里那个男人总是给他做最棒的口活，用漂亮的蓝眼睛看他，还会温柔地呼唤他，对他说情话。直到有一次他躲开条子筋疲力尽的回到家里，准备自己用手来一发的时候，他发现自己脑子里想到的那个性幻想对象居然是梦里的那个男人。  
“……你叫什么？”他擦干净手上的精液，蜷缩在硬邦邦的木板床上。“为什么我总会梦到你？”  
他觉得自己真的是脑子有问题了，居然会爱上自己春梦里的幻象。

 

迪克没有告诉地精，在好奇心的趋势下他真的去尝试进入男人的梦里了。保险起见，他选择了一个十几岁的男孩子，在他睡着后进入了他的梦，看到了梦里那个赤裸的少年，瘦得不像是十四岁。  
“杰森。”他露出微笑，就像他平时那样。“你好呀，杰森。”  
对于美貌的梦魇和魅魔来说，大多数情况下只是这样一个笑容就能够诱惑他们的猎物。但一个梦魇是否可以吸引男性，迪克还是第一次尝试，他诱惑女人就像他的姐妹们诱惑男人一样本能自然，但诱惑男性……他并不确定会不会成功。  
瘦小的少年在原地愣住了，迪克走过去，轻轻揉揉他的头，把他抱在怀里，抚摸他的背，轻轻和他接吻。  
……和这样对于性刚刚开始觉醒的少年，可能用对付女人的那种方式可以被接受一些。  
他感觉到了杰森的僵硬和不知所措，他不知道该如何接吻，不知道手该放在哪里。迪克吮吸他的嘴唇，他的舌头，亲吻他的眼睛，跪下去含住他勃起的阴茎吞吐起来。少年很快就燃起了情欲，呼吸急促起来，没有推开他，而是抱紧他的头，下身本能地耸动起来，喉咙里发出小动物一样的呜咽，伴随着一两句脏话，还未过变声期的有些沙哑的声音在迪克听来有些可爱，粗糙的手指摩挲着他的头皮和后颈，很快便射在了他嘴里。  
迪克舔了舔嘴唇，对于一个梦魇来说男人的精气尝起来真的奇怪，不知道他的姐妹们是怎么觉得的。不过毕竟是人类的精气，也不算难吃，他的确吃饱了，看来地精说的到没错，可惜他还是喜欢漂亮的红发女人，在他吃起来味道也更甜美。  
“……杰森，好孩子。”迪克亲了亲杰森的额头。“我们还有整个晚上。”  
杰森的脸变得通红，迪克捧着他的脸和他接吻，舔遍他的全身，拥抱他，笑着对他说色情的悄悄话，然后天亮了，他从梦中离去，杰森很快就会醒来，只记得那是一个春梦。  
在实践了自己的好奇心后，迪克继续过着一个梦魇的生活。每晚都光顾某个女士的梦境，无论她是美是丑，他都会在梦里给她一场最棒的性爱，陪伴她们一场绯红色的梦境，作为交换他会吸取一部分精气填饱肚子，然后在梦醒前离去。  
他还是会时不时去看看杰森，大概一两个月一次。少年梦境里与众不同的情绪让他有点好奇，他第二次光临杰森的梦境时他好像十分激动，看到他的时候他的梦境甚至变得明亮了些，甚至不是太适合做爱的暧昧光线。  
“你好呀，杰森。”他还是微笑着对他说话。“今天也做些舒服的事情吧？”  
这就像是一场在太阳的注视下的性爱。迪克跪在地上给杰森做口活，少年在他上方弯下腰亲吻他的头顶，最终颤抖着骂了几句脏话，再一次射在他的嘴里。  
迪克咽下精液，在这场性爱中吸取了杰森的精气吃了个饱。他们躺在地上，杰森紧紧抱着他，埋在他怀里，现在他能够更加清晰的感觉到少年梦境里的情绪了。  
他很幸福。  
这可不多见，尤其是作为一个生活在现代的梦魇，因为一场性爱就会觉得幸福的人几乎没有。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他把少年搂进怀里，抚摸他的头发，轻拍他的后背。“舒服吗？”  
杰森点点头，闭着眼睛依偎在他的怀里，享受着迪克的抚摸。梦快醒的时候迪克准备离开，杰森在开始慢慢变得浑浊的梦里一把抓住了他，用渴求的眼神看着他。  
“你下次什么时候来？”他问。  
“……不会太快。”迪克愣了下，俯下身再次吻了他。他不会那么快就会再来光顾杰森的梦，被梦魇和魅魔吸取了精气的话，要恢复还是比较慢的。“如果你想，过一段时间我们会再见面。”  
后来每次迪克再来，都会看到一个兴高采烈的少年在梦里等他，活像一个等着约会对象的中学生。有一次他甚至主动亲吻了迪克，杰森的春梦不只有性，而是更像一场约会。  
迪克对他的兴趣越来越大，有时候白天他甚至会跟着杰森到处溜达，直到有一次他撞见了杰森在家里自慰。  
“……你叫什么……”他听见杰森弓着身子喘息着，手里的阴茎冒出透明的前液，打湿他的手掌。“该死的……你叫什么……我总是梦到你，你到底叫什么……”  
他突然意识到他不应该那么多次出现在杰森的梦里，杰森的记忆里他的存在太过清晰，而且他似乎喜欢上了那个本应该只是个春梦的梦魇。  
“你到底是谁……”他听见杰森小声的喃喃自语。“为什么我总会梦到你……”

 

杰森已经死去有三个月了。  
迪克一直在犹豫要不要告诉杰森自己的名字，毕竟他是个梦魇，虽然对于杰森来说似乎用“梦中的情人”这句话来说也没太大差异。但就在他还在犹豫的时候，杰森就死于了一场爆炸。  
“你最近心情不太好？”  
“是啊，克林特。”迪克有点无聊地坐在房顶上。“哥谭最后一条人鱼也死了，现在这个地方就剩下我们两个了。”  
“哦，别提了，哎……”地精抹抹眼睛。“没有一条人鱼是死的那么凄惨的。”  
“她的尾巴都腐烂了。”迪克的尾巴拍打着地面。“哥谭以后真的只有我们了。”  
“好了，开心点，理查德。”  
“抱歉克林特，我去一个人待一会儿。”  
哥谭最后一条人鱼死在下水道里，迪克本来心情就很糟糕，去偷偷看望杰森时发现他死了，这让他的心情差到极点。  
他还没有告诉杰森他喜欢的那个梦里的梦魇叫什么名字。  
他依然在夜晚潜入女人的梦里，和她共度春宵，吸取精气填饱肚子，有时候看着哥谭夜空中飞过的大蝙蝠。他上一次心情这么糟糕还是姐妹们消失的时候，那时候美国还没有五十个州，各地方还常见用火刑烧死女巫。  
有时候迪克也会去一些不怎么样的普通人的梦里看一看。他有一次进入了一个胖女人的梦境，他看到她是哭着睡去的，迪克进入了她的梦境，这样的人不太容易会因为春梦醒来，接着就像以往那样的一夜春宵，留下好梦的同时吸取那个女人的精气填饱肚子。  
“我一定是在做梦。”胖女人抱着他喃喃自语。“哎哟……天呀，如果这是梦我真不愿醒过来。”  
这不是他第一次听到有人在梦中这么说了，但是胖女人的情绪很悲伤，虽然她胖胖的手臂抱着他好像很快乐，他们刚刚结束了一场很棒的性爱，她应该很快乐才对。  
出于好奇，迪克看了她梦境之后的东西。他在胖女人的梦境里看到一些记忆的碎片，他捧起碎片查看的时候春梦的场景已经消失了，胖女人的梦境里只剩下灰色的混沌，传来尖锐、悲伤的鸣叫声，他只能在记忆的碎片里看到哭泣的胖女人，在用手背抹眼泪。  
他承受不了梦境里悲伤的尖叫，仓皇逃了出来。天亮时胖女人起了床，坐在那里发愣，然后笑了起来。迪克在窗外看着她，觉得可能她还是记得昨晚至少有一会儿很快乐，这就够了，他也没算白吃白喝。  
胖女人整理了房间，去面包房工作了，迪克无聊就溜溜达达的跟着她。她在面包房的工作看上去快乐而满足，那些面包也很好吃的样子，如果他可以吃的话一定会偷一个尝尝。  
一整天过去，他都没有找到胖女人悲伤的原因。作为一个梦魇，他还是第一次遇到情绪的压迫性强大到能把自己挤出梦境的人类，这让他觉得好奇。过了些日子，那个胖女人上床睡觉，迪克第一时间溜进去看了她的记忆，看到的也依然是她捂着脸痛哭的样子，他什么都没有做就觉得要被那个悲伤的梦境压死了。  
她的内心除了悲伤什么都没有了。  
迪克一直不明白为什么只是这样就能把他挤出梦境，直到那天发生了两件事。  
第一件事，胖女人死了，她自杀了。沉重的身体摔在街道上，脂肪都摔了出来，胖胖的身体变了形，迪克再也感觉不到她那样压迫性的悲伤了。  
第二件事，杰森复活了。  
杰森出现在胖女人的葬礼现场，穿着神父的衣服，为她主持了葬礼。迪克愣在原地，他的记忆里杰森已经死了有四年多了，他现在长到那么高——有六英尺了吧？还当上了神父——天啊。  
长大后的杰森看上去比小时候沉静很多，不再那么冲动，也不说脏话了，看上去很温柔。迪克看着他，一时不知道该怎么样才好。  
那天晚上他进入了杰森的梦里，在他成年后他第一次这么紧张，就像他的兄弟姐妹们第一次带他进入人类的梦境里一样。杰森已经长大了，长得很高，不再瘦弱，也长出了肌肉，眉眼也不总皱着了，看上去比曾经平和了很多。  
“你好呀，杰森。”  
迪克微笑着对他说，出乎意料的，杰森直接扑过来抱住了他，吻住他不让他说话，在他的身上乱摸乱抓，好像分别多年的爱人终于再次见面。  
“……我还以为我再也见不到你了……”他在两个人嘴唇短暂分开的时候杰森喘息着说，带着情欲的吐息吹在迪克的脸上。“你叫什么？告诉我好吗？”  
“……理查德，你可以叫我迪克。”  
他第一次觉得在一个男人的梦境里这样做一点都不奇怪，他们接吻，爱抚，好像真的是一对爱侣。然而在他准备像以前那样跪下给杰森口交的时候，杰森轻声叫着着他的名字把他按在地上。迪克晃神了一下，他感觉到杰森梦里不一样的情绪，那种感觉有些微妙，又有些甜美。  
“……你真漂亮……”杰森紧紧抱着他，叹息着亲吻他的眼睛。“我很想你。”  
“……我也想你，你都长这么大了，杰森。”  
这感觉有些奇怪，他期待着杰森接下来的动作，尽管他是个梦魇而不是魅魔，他却依然接受了杰森。他们拥吻，爱抚，杰森抬起他的腿，揉捏他的屁股——迪克就这么接受了，直到杰森的阴茎操进他的屁股里，他都觉得自己在期待着杰森对他做什么。  
“嗯嗯，哈啊……杰森……”迪克抓着杰森的后背，本不应该是被别人操干的身体出现了奇妙的快感，这是他前所未有的。“杰森，呜呜——好棒，啊啊，你好棒——”  
“迪克……迪克……”杰森按着他用力操弄。在他复活后的日子里大部分时间清心寡欲，只有在想到脑海里那个不怎么清晰的只会出现在春梦里的漂亮男人时，他才有一种想要做爱的感觉。“你真美……太美了……你太棒了……”  
当然了，他可是梦魇，和他的姐妹们魅魔一样，最喜欢诱惑神职人员的梦魇。  
杰森并不知道。他是个年轻的神父，而梦魇和魅魔已经消失了很久了，只剩他最后一个。而当他们在梦中亲吻着迎来高潮时，迪克品尝到的精气味道甚至美味过他曾经吸取的修女。  
“……迪克……”  
“嗯……”  
杰森的春梦依然像是场约会，尽管他长大了，尽管这只是个梦。  
“我爱你。”他抱着迪克躺在地上，暖洋洋的，不想动弹。“我还小的时候……在我死之前就爱上你了。”  
“我还以为你是个害羞的人，杰森。”  
“我不知道下一次什么时候才会见到你。”杰森的梦境开始模糊，他快醒来了，迪克要离开了。“毕竟你是个梦中情人。”  
他离开杰森的梦境，觉得心跳得都要超速了。杰森梦里的情绪传染给了他，让他觉得甜蜜，即使在杰森醒来后都没有散去。

 

“爱情是我们的毒药，迪克。”他的姐妹们在他小的时候就亲吻着他的额头告诉他。“我们以性为生，但是如果有了爱情，你会饿死，因为你不再会想和别的人做爱。”  
“……理查德，理查德？”  
“啊？怎么了？”  
“你在发愣。”地精看着他。“理查德，你怎么了？”  
“哦……我在想事情。”  
“真难得。”地精拍拍手。“你最近总去教堂，有什么值得一听的新闻吗？”  
“什么？最近自杀率比较高算吗？”  
“还有别的吗？”  
迪克沉默了会儿。  
“克林特，地精们都有着丰富的知识，对吗？”  
“当然了，我们可是地精。”地精坐直了身板。“碰到什么问题了吗，小伙子？”  
“我……好像爱上人类了。”  
入夜前迪克被地精数落了好几个小时。他很激动，他焦躁地来回踱步，他讲了一大堆故事，大声地说我以为你的姐妹们告诉你了千万不要有爱情这种东西，你甚至可以和他成为朋友，但是千万不要有爱情。  
“你是最后一个！理查德！最后一个！”地精大叫着。“魅魔已经彻底消失了，你是最后一个梦魇，是你们一族的最后一个！理查德！而且他还是个神父！”  
“克林特，这不一样，冷静。”  
“理查德，想清楚了，相信我们存在的人越来越少了，我们终究会消失。”地精坐在地上哭了起来。“哥谭就剩下你和我了，理查德，教堂的人从来都和你们势不两立，你可以活很久，何必那么早就去寻死。”  
“现在已经不是以前了，克林特。”迪克用尾巴拍拍他，安慰他。“而且我已经爱上他了，没办法，总不能真的让我饿死吧？”  
“……理查德，你要是真那么想的话，我有能让你变成实体的药剂的配方。”地精看着他。“但那样的话你就再也不能进入别人的梦吸取精气为生了，你只能吃人类的食物，但梦魇的本能还会在。”  
“我知道了，没问题，克林特。”  
“你是最后一个了，千万别被人类骗了。”  
“不会的，克林特。”  
一个月后迪克再一次来到杰森的梦境里，他在教堂里，杰森正在祈祷。柔和明亮的光线让他有些兴奋——在神坛前做爱吗？源于梦魇本能内的兴奋让他有些按耐不住想要扑过去了。  
“杰森。”迪克眨眨眼睛。“过来，杰森。”  
穿着神父长袍的杰森回过头，迪克浑身赤裸的站在教堂里。他口干舌燥地挣扎了好久，最终咆哮一声扑了过去，把他按在拼花的地板上，脱下自己的长袍裤子两个人在教堂的神坛前赤裸着身体，拥吻着做爱。  
“……你可真不是个好神父……”迪克喘息着说。“杰森……我是梦魇，，我不是什么梦中情人，我是一个梦魇，一个男性的魅魔。”  
“那还真的很符合你的样子。”杰森操干的更加用力了。“你太美了，谁都会爱上你。”  
“你的神会暴怒，会责罚你。”迪克用腿夹紧杰森的腰，呻吟着说。“他会用沾了盐水的荆条鞭笞你，让你跪在神坛前忏悔，开除你的神职……”  
“这都无所谓，如果你不只是一个梦……”杰森喃喃地说。“无所谓你是什么，只要你不只是一个梦的话……”  
“杰……”迪克用手轻轻捧着杰森的脸，凑过去亲吻他。“我也爱你，杰……”  
杰森猛的醒来时发现自己的内裤又湿透了。  
“哦……又来……”  
天还没亮，还是凌晨。他实在是不想爬起来把内裤洗了再回去睡觉，于是把内裤脱下来丢在椅子上，等睡醒了再去洗——他不想动，他很难梦到他爱的那个春梦对象，只是一个大脑里的幻象，但是他从十来岁的时候就爱上他，直到现在。  
他希望那个梦会成真，希望有一天他会遇到那个人，虽然不切实际，但是他的确那么希望。

 

陶德神父今天也早早起床去了教堂，迪克在旁边看着，有些忐忑。地精给他配好了药剂，他有些不适应有形体的样子，刚开始摔了好几下，爬都爬不起来，后来地精给他找个根拐杖，他才终于能走路了。  
“如果你不想被人类一箭射死就不要飞过去。”地精拖出一套有些破旧但是洗干净的衣服给他。“穿上，你不能光着屁股出去。”  
迪克收回翅膀和尾巴，把衣服穿上，撑着拐杖歪歪扭扭往外走。地精看着他捏了把汗，生怕他刚进教堂的门就被人打了。  
现在他悄悄溜进了教堂，躲在暗处，看着杰森。修女们都不在，除了杰森外礼堂里空无一人，他有些疑惑要不要直接过去，还是说飞过去给他一个漂亮的第一印象？  
然而不管迪克的决定是什么，他所做的都是一个不小心脸朝下狠狠地摔了一跤，然后被杰森看了个正着。  
他果然还是不适应用实体行动。  
“你什么时候进来的？”杰森放下手里的圣经，过去把他扶起来。“如果你行动不便可以让我帮你——”  
“……嗨，杰。”  
迪克尴尬地摸着脸，朝他挥了挥手。  
“我想了个办法，那个——”  
“操！”  
“别说脏话啊神父。”  
“妈的，迪克——”  
“嘘，嘘——”  
迪克还在紧张他这不当行为会不会被别人发现，杰森一把拉过他紧紧搂在怀里，用力吻了上去。  
“你是不是我的又一个梦……”  
“……你是初吻吗？”  
“妈的，你找死。”  
陶德神父的脸烧的通红。

 

陶德神父离职还俗了，交还了制服出来，他觉得这是一段新生活的开始。  
“神父不做神父了还能做什么？”  
“比以前能做的多了去了。”杰森把眼睛前面的尾巴拍开。“坐好，傻鸟，还有把尾巴收回去，不然警察会找你算账。”  
“这才几天，你就嫌弃我了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“杰森~”  
“……妈的你自找的，等我找到个停车的地方你就完了。”


End file.
